


我是你的助教18

by yayaya233



Category: boxuan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaya233/pseuds/yayaya233
Kudos: 2





	我是你的助教18

关上门，金知妍把吴宣仪放到浴缸边的大理石台面上，用手扶着她的后脑勺，以至于不磕到墙上，又加深了这个吻。

气息太过绵长，吴宣仪感觉自己浑身的力气都要被抽干了，脑袋晕乎乎的，只是本能地回应着。

外面雨声渐大，吴宣仪知道这会要发生些什么。  
金知妍的舌尖轻轻退出来，又在吴宣仪的嘴角轻吻一下，伸出手来往浴缸里放水。

氤氲的热气迅速蔓延了整间屋子，不过还好她依旧能看清眼前人。

或许是因为激烈的亲吻，小奶包的脸上泛着淡淡的红，嘴里喘着气，胸前一起一伏。

浴缸里的水快要放满了，金知妍关上水龙头，纤细的手指搭上了吴宣仪的衬衫纽扣，解开一粒，就多一寸肌肤裸露出来。

坐着的吴宣仪不敢做声，看着身上的衣物被金知妍一件件的解下，最后一丝不挂地被金知妍抱到浴缸里。

“知妍，你身上也湿了。”吴宣仪趴在浴缸边上，歪着头看金知妍，湿漉漉的长发披散在她光洁的肩上。

“你帮我脱。”金知妍俯下身，在这个角度，吴宣仪恰好能从她宽松的T恤里看到她姣好的身材。

她还是听金知妍的话，乖乖地帮她把身上的衣服一件件褪去，最后拉她一同进入水池。

本来不算太小的浴缸里进了两个人，怎么也变得拥挤起来，肌肤之间，紧密地贴合在一起。

吴宣仪看着眼前的金知妍，她们不是第一次坦诚相见，只是这一次，她总有些之前没有经历过的反应，无论是心理还是生理上的。

不知怎的，吴宣仪的脑子里突然有了这么个想法，她慢慢靠近金知妍，贴上了她的唇，顺势压倒在她身上。金知妍顺着她，也靠在浴缸边缘，回应着她的吻。

不得不说，这阵子教了她不少，小奶包在接吻方面的技巧大有长进。能学以致用不说，还会举一反三，金老师表示很欣慰。

吴宣仪的手掌抚摸着身下光滑的肉体，一手托着她的腰，一手揉捏着挺立的乳房，指尖在小点边上打转，弄得金知妍直生痒意。

吴宣仪的唇一路向下，在她的脖颈处用力吮吸她的血管，白皙的锁骨间落下点点红印。

再往下，她温热的舌头舔过每一寸肌肤，像是宣告着领土的占有权，小嘴含住刚刚挑逗过的小点，舌尖在上面不停地舔舐着。

她的手覆上金知妍的脚踝，她知道脚踝是金知妍最敏感的部位，轻轻抚摸一阵后，顺着小腿往上，一直摸到大腿根部。

金知妍嘴里轻吟着，酥麻的快感让她无法自拔，她还想要更多。

“宣仪，可以了。”

吴宣仪抚摸的手停了下来，看着金知妍蛊惑的眼神，这就是要喊停吗？

“进来吧。”金知妍斜着头看她，嘴里轻轻飘出三个字，心中的欲火已经在燃烧了，她只想要。

可愣着的小奶包还是不为所动，呆呆地，手足无措的样子很是好笑。

金知妍坏笑一声，慢慢从吴宣仪身下爬起来，转而两手环住她的脖子，嘴唇凑到她的耳朵边，轻轻呼着热气。

“你该不是，不会吧？”

吴宣仪不说话，她感到金知妍的两颗牙在咬她的耳垂。

猛然一下，吴宣仪又一次被金知妍抱起，从浴缸里站起身的时候，水流哗地往下，形成一道道水幕。

“换个地方。”

吴宣仪紧紧搂住金知妍的脖子，去吻她的下巴，恍惚间，自己被轻轻放到了床上，随之压来的，是金知妍滚烫的身体。

双唇有一次紧密地贴合，气息逐渐乱了节奏。

金知妍刚刚在浴缸里其实已经被撩拨开了，心中对小奶包还有一些些期待，奈何，还是太年轻。

要教给小奶包的东西还有很多，她还得多花些时间来学习。

“先给你示范一遍。”

金知妍的手心滑过她的腰间，落到大腿根部，轻轻把她的双腿分开，手指伸向下体深处，已经十分湿润。

她轻轻挑拨那几瓣小肉粒，吴宣仪嘴里又传出几声喘息，面色潮红。

转动手腕，金知妍将中指缓缓插入穴口中，厚实而又是湿润的触感包裹住她的手指。

还好吴宣仪已经分泌出足够多的液体，金知妍的手指在吴宣仪体内一进一出，渐渐速度加快，又是一声呻吟。

“痛吗？”金知妍的唇贴在她耳边，她不希望弄疼小奶包，手里停了下来。

忽然的停止让吴宣仪有些不满，又哼哼几声，“还要。”

金知妍听了心情大好，温热的舌头堵住她的嘴，转而又将食指一起，插入小穴中，两根手指在吴宣仪的体内快速地抽插着，两人的身体也随着动作一动一动。

吴宣仪感到从未有过的快乐，嘴里不停地发出愉快的呻吟，手掌紧紧抓着金知妍的背，恨不得直接把她融进身体里。

她听到窗外哗哗的雨声，还带着响雷和闪电，急骤的雨点将空气的氛围加快，两人的动作也愈发强烈。

那一夜，屋外是风雨，屋内也是。

醒来时，又是雨过天晴。

夏天的海滩边时常有这种突如其来的暴雨，海滩已经被雨水冲刷干净，吴宣仪昨天在沙滩上摆好的惊喜也早已不成样子。

金知妍醒来时，怀里的小奶包还在睡觉，伸出手来看看指尖染上的红色，还有脖子上的点点落红，都提醒着昨晚的激烈程度。

她起身走到衣柜前，随意地拿了一件宽大的T恤给自己套上，又径直走到窗台。阳光把T恤勾勒出来的身体曲线照射得清晰。

她看着昨天小奶包费尽心思摆的玫瑰花和蜡烛，想说她傻的同时，倒有一丝同情，但她已经以其他的方式给她送过礼物了，她很喜欢。

“知妍——”

身后又传来小奶包软软的叫声，金知妍转过身去，看着被子里揉眼睛的小奶包。

身边没有金知妍的陪伴，吴宣仪觉得怀里空空的，于是又向她伸伸手，“抱。”

金知妍笑笑，又从衣柜里拿出一件T恤，坐到小奶包边上，帮她穿好，再好好抱着她。昨天晚上看不大清，现在天亮了估计得害羞了。

吴宣仪往金知妍身上靠靠，但下体传来的疼痛让她不禁倒吸一口凉气。

“痛啊？”

金知妍皱眉，她知道这是小奶包的第一次，做完已经克制住自己不太用力了，没想到还是弄疼了她。细细体会下，好像自己的手腕也有些许酸痛。

怀里的吴宣仪有些委屈地看着她，本来说给她礼物的，怎么把自己给送出去了？

昨天晚上本来有很多计划的，可都因为这天气，全都没能进行。

“知妍，你没吃蛋糕呢，”吴宣仪顿了顿，“也没许愿。”

金知妍笑了，小孩的思维果然不一样。

“有你就好了。”她又低头吻吻吴宣仪的唇。

吴宣仪赖在金知妍怀里躺了会，忽然想起什么似的，对金知妍说到，“你帮我把iPad拿来，好不好？”

金知妍照做了，不知道小奶包想干什么。

吴宣仪打开一段视频，可爱的几个大字“知妍生日快乐”首先映入眼帘。

紧接着是一个小姑娘出现，金知妍知道，这就是她画在毕业设计里的女孩。

又出现的人物，是一只杰尼龟，总跟着小姑娘走在一起，做游戏。

视频很短，大约只有半分多钟的样子，也没什么剧情可言，但金知妍看了仍是很感动。

原来小奶包缠着她要学动画，是这么个预谟？

动画播完，吴宣仪一脸期待地看着金知妍，“怎么样？”

金知妍噗嗤笑出声，“掉帧太严重了吧？”

“是是是，金老师。”吴宣仪可没想到是这么个答案，嘟着嘴看她。

金知妍只觉得这样子的吴宣仪挺可爱，又在她撅着的嘴唇上贴一下，“不过我喜欢。”

怀里的小奶包终于咯咯笑起来，靠在金知妍的身上，四周围绕的都是她喜欢的气息。

时间要是永远在此刻停留，那该多好。


End file.
